


Your Voice

by botanistlester (Skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Famous, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Musicians, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, famous!dan, fangirl!phil, opera singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonflowers/pseuds/botanistlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is an opera singer that doesn't show his face. Phil is a fan. One day, Phil is in a park and hears Dan singing softly sitting under a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from an anonymous person on tumblr and this happened! Enjoy!

Phil grew up in a family that was most commonly termed as 'posh'. His mother had to have everything in the house looking absolutely perfect and his father listened to angry piano music that filled the hallways with beautiful harmonies.

But that wasn't even the worst thing, in Phil's opinion.

Ever since he was young, his parents always brought him to the worst possible outing imaginable for a small child: Opera Concerts. Capitalized purely for the sole horror of them.

They were terrible. Phil's parents always forced him to dress up in a nice suit and tie that was just a little bit too tight around the neck, choking him with mild vigor. The adults were always so snooty and wore white gloves and jewelry fit for the Queen. He never understood the appeal of Opera Concerts and he didn't think he ever would.

That was, until he saw him.

Phil had been nineteen at the time (as opposed to now, when he's twenty-two and never has to go to one of those godawful concerts again if he really doesn't want to) and his hair was almost as terrible as his attitude. There was commotion from his mother's stuck up friends lately, talking about how there was a brand new opera singer who was only eighteen years old and already moving up to one of the most popular. Apparently he had the voice of an angel, never showed his face on stage, and his parents were adamant about seeing him for themselves.

The concert hall was packed and Phil's arms were crossed over his chest with a large scowl on his face. His parents were drinking fine champagne and laughing loudly, gossiping about the opera singer under the alias of Lapis Lazuli. Phil thought the name was ridiculous because who would ever want to be named after a fucking rock?

A man walked into the middle of the stage and the entire crowd went quiet. He was wearing a vibrant blue mask with streaks of gold through it, looking almost as if it was made out of Lapis Lazuli itself. He had straightened brown hair that rested over his forehead in a fringe and a circular face that looked particularly squishy. Even from where Phil was sitting, even when the man was wearing a mask, Phil knew he was undoubtedly beautiful.

When he opened his mouth to sing, Phil couldn't hear anybody else in the world. It was beautiful, a sound that Phil didn't think he could ever get tired of hearing.

Since that moment, he became absolutely obsessed. He never knew he could even be into opera, but if it was Lapis Lazuli, he could make it an exception. The fact that nobody knew who the man was blew Phil's mind, but it just made him all the more interesting to Phil.

He thought it would just be a phase, one of those things that would go away in a few months, but he was easily proven wrong when it's three years later and he finds himself spending hundreds of dollars again just to see the opera singer in concert. For the fifth time.

Phil really needs to quit doing that.

He pursed his lips as he sat back, staring at the computer screen that showed just how many pounds had disappeared from his bank account. His dog, Lettuce, whined unhappily at his side to which he muttered "same" and stood to grab the dog leash.

A good walk in the part would take his mind off of just how much money he'd blown on his obsession once again. He didn't even know what this guy's name was or what he even looked like, the least he could do is choose an obsession in which he could at least fantasize about their orgasm face, for God's sake.

But no, whenever Phil imagined Lapis Lazuli's orgasm face, he could just focus on those pretty lips and the stupid mask sitting on his nose. Christ, Phil was twenty-two and completely hopeless.

Lettuce was trotting happily on the sidewalk, seemingly unaware of Phil's internal debate. He got a few looks from passersby, considering Lettuce was a large Rottweiler and all, but at least she was wearing a bright pink jeweled collar. Heck, her name was Lettuce. She couldn't exactly be intimidating if she even tried.

It was absolutely beautiful outside. The sun was shining brightly and there were a few puffy white clouds in the sky that reminded Phil of a storybook drawing. If only Pokemon Go was out in Europe, then Phil would be happy having to go outdoors. But seeing his dog so excited over such a simple gesture definitely heightened his mood a bit. He supposes.

It didn't take long before they were entering the park that they always went to during their walks. Phil always took Lettuce to play fetch at the park as a way to socialize her while also basking in the scared glances people cast to the friendly Rottweiler as she rolled on the ground happily.

Finding an area that was cleared out enough, Phil took Lettuce off of her leash and took the large pink tennis ball from his pocket. "Go fetch!" He yelled enthusiastically, throwing the ball as far as he possibly could.

He giggled as he watched Lettuce scramble after it, looking like her legs were too large for her body. Dogs were strange creatures, Phil thought. He did that a few more times before a quiet melody filled his eardrums, catching his attention almost immediately.

It was quiet, so quiet that Phil had to wonder if he was hearing things. But he wasn't and glanced around wildly because he would know that voice anywhere. After obsessing over a voice for three entire years, Phil supposes you could pick out even the smallest clues in a crowd when it came to his (very tiny) fandom.

Phil caught sight of a figure sitting under a tree, writing something down in a journal. Phil's belly erupted with butterflies as he took in the stranger's appearance. From where he was, Phil could clearly make out a brown fringe (slightly curling at the ends due to the outside hear), a very soft and round face, and that beautiful voice.

There was no doubt in Phil's mind. He felt as if he was going to puke and this was the man he's been pining after for three entire years of his life.

Without even thinking, Phil cocked his arm back and threw Lettuce's ball. It landed right in the lap of Lapis Lazuli, making the man jump in surprise and lift his face to find Phil awkwardly jogging over.

"I'm so sorry!" Phil panted. He wasn't. He'd thrown the ball on purpose, after all, but Lapis Lazuli didn't need to know that.

The man looked up at Phil with wide eyes and Phil took the moment to literally lose his breath for a moment. Jesus, this guy was gorgeous. His eyes were so large and brown, the colour of gourmet chocolates and hazelnuts. His face was so soft looking and he had rosy cheeks that put anime characters to shame. Phil didn't think he had chosen a better man to dedicate his life to.

"That's alright," Lapis Lazuli said slowly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he didn't speak about what he was thinking, instead handing the ball back to Phil with long, slender fingers. "Be more careful next time." His voice was a bit more high pitched than Phil expected it to be, with a slight southern accent to make him sound absolutely adorable.

"Will do," Phil responded, saluting him. He immediately wanted to cringe and take it back. Why did he do embarrassing things in front of cute boys? He tossed the ball in the opposite direction, smiling as Lettuce ran for it once more.

"Your dog is adorable," Lapis Lazuli complemented. "What's her name?"

"Lettuce."

He snorted. "You've got to be shitting me."

"It's a good name," Phil protested, but he was chuckling. So maybe Lettuce wasn't actually a brilliant name, but she seemed happy nonetheless, so what does it matter? "Probably better than your name," Phil teased. He was lying of course, a ploy to get the man's name without being weird about it.

"I'm sure you'll find the name Dan to be much more normal."

Dan. The name suited him. A name to a face. Phil felt happiness bubble inside of him. There was no way he was letting this guy out of his grasp when he was finally so close. He stuck his hand out, his stomach fluttering a bit when Dan reached out with long fingers and shook his own. "Nice to meet you, Dan. I'm Phil." He glanced around as Lettuce trotted back to them, pausing as he took back the tennis ball. "Mind if I sit?"

Dan shook his head silently, moving a bit so Phil could rest his back against the tree as well. "Do you often chat up random strangers?" Dan joked, twirling a pen in his hand which drew Phil's attention to the notebook that was sitting in his lap. When he saw Phil looking, he promptly closed it.

Shame.

"No," Phil chuckled. He debated his next words, pursing his lips before chucking the ball once more. "You were singing a very beautiful song earlier, I lost concentration of throwing my ball when I heard." Dan snorted, giggling into the palm of his hands. Maybe it did sound a bit weird and Phil found himself laughing along. He wondered if he was actually going to say something about, you know, Dan but the words were flowing out of his mouth before he could even stop them. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were Lapis Lazuli himself."

Like he was burned, Dan flinched away and his eyes widened. "You- what?" He spluttered, gaping at Phil with eyes so wide Phil would think he was the actual savior Jesus Christ descending from heaven. 

Phil decided to play dumb, although he didn't really know why. His lips were tinged upward and he was well aware that he was smirking. "You know, the opera singer? Lapis Lazuli? That's what you were singing, anyways."

"I know who he is," Dan murmured quietly. He was averting his eyes, making sure not to look Phil in the face. The fact made Phil smile. He was so cute. "I just didn't think you would."

Lettuce bounded up to them and Phil watched as Dan reached out and gave her a friendly pat on the head. "Been a fan for a while now," he admitted. Phil contemplated for a moment, watching as Dan played with his dog. He didn't want to let this stranger go since he finally found him, but at the same time he didn't want to seem weird. Ah fuck it. "Did you wanna get coffee with me sometime?"

It was then that Dan finally looked up to meet his eyes, eyebrows raised and his face full of such surprise that it made Phil's palms start to sweat. He wondered if Dan was straight. Oh god, what if he's straight and I just let my fangirling get ahead of me this is so embarrassing- "I would love to."

And that was the day that Phil got a date with his literal obsession.

It was only a few months later that Dan would find out Phil really did throw something at him just for Dan's attention, but he couldn't find it in himself to be ashamed when Dan sang for him every night and gave him front row seats to his shows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, head over to my tumblr and drop some prompts in my ask box @phansdick c: Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
